Hitherto, there has been known a hydraulic control device of this type in which an output command value is output to a solenoid valve to directly control a working hydraulic pressure for a friction engagement element corresponding to the solenoid valve (see Patent Document 1, for example). The hydraulic control device includes detection means for outputting a signal when a hydraulic pressure within an oil passage that connects between the solenoid valve and the friction engagement element corresponding to the solenoid valve reaches a pressure determined in advance, determination means for determining whether or not the hydraulic control device is abnormal on the basis of the signal from the detection means, prohibition means for prohibiting the determination means from making a determination when the output command value becomes equal to or more than a first value determined in advance, and permission means for permitting the determination means to make a determination after a time determined in advance has elapsed since the output command value becomes equal to or less than a second value determined in advance with the determination prohibited. Thus, in the hydraulic control device, a period in which an abnormality determination is prohibited and a period in which an abnormality determination is permitted are set for each of a plurality of solenoid valves. This makes it possible to determine the presence or absence of an abnormality for only a solenoid valve to which an output command value is not output during a change between shift speeds, that is, a solenoid valve not involved in shifting, by setting a period in which an abnormality determination is prohibited for a solenoid valve to which an output command value is output during a change between shift speeds.